


The Winter ones

by Sutherland9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9
Summary: My own star Wars species.Living on the planet Hoth are a species known only. . As the Winter Ones
Kudos: 1





	The Winter ones

(A\N. If you see The wookie speaking. . Don't worry it's still the roar but I translated it. )

(Hoth. Thousands of years ago). 

A Republic search team had flown to the planet. Led by a human. . The human was a Jedi. 

The other members of this team were a wookie, two twi'leks and a protocol Droid. 

They landed on Hoth. The Jedi said, "Alright. . This planet is said to be entirely winter. We are here to determine whether or not. . It is inhabited." He readied his lightsaber, "And if so. . See if any are hostile." 

They all said, "Yes Sir!" They scattered. In the snow. . A group of beings eyed them. 

One asked, "Are they enemies?" 

Another said, "We can only see." He turned to a small group of others, "Spread out. The tribe shall send us aid if we require it." 

The Republic team continued to walk around the planet . . Looking for any kind of warmth. Or food. Or anything else they need. 

Soon. . The wookie found what he needed. He saw a reptilian horse-like creature. It yelled at him, as he roared back. 

It charged. . Only for him to kill it. 

One of the lifeforms from earlier said, "No!" 

Another whispered, "One of these creatures has. . Killed a Tauntaun?!" 

The first said, in despair, "We must tell our leaders. . They shall want to know about this!" 

Meanwhile. . The Jedi was walking through the snow. . He saw an abominable creature. 

He held up his lightsaber and said, "Creature! If you can understand me. . Know that I am not here to harm you. I am only here to study this planet. " 

The creature roared and charged at the Jedi. He slashed its head off. 

Unknown to him. . He was being observed. 

The first lifeform said, "Hmm. . So he has a weapon. . But only uses it in self defense. Fascinating." He looked at the dead creature, "Already killed a Wampa. Interesting." He turned to his comrades, "We shall see what their intentions are." 

The two twi'leks stayed on the ship. 

The protocol Droid walked out. He complained, "Sent here on a mission I did NOT want. . To investigate a planet, that may or may not be inhabited. . And see if I can understand them." 

He fell into a ditch. . To see some odd life forms. 

They were a canine-like species. With big fluffy fur. . In thick double coats. The fur was white, with black on the tops of their bodies. . These creatures also had brown eyes. They stood on two legs, carrying primitive weaponry. (Spears, knives, bows and arrows, etc.) 

One said, pointing a spear at the droid, "Who are you. . And why are you here?" 

The droid replied, "I am X944-782C0. I am part of the Republic science team, sent here to study this planet. . To see if it is inhabited. . And if the inhabitants are friendly or not." 

The creatures looked at each other, "This team. . Do they comprise of two creatures of the same race? Another that is coated in fur as we are. . And a furless animal?" 

X94 replied, "Two twi'leks, a wookie and a Human. The human, our leader. . Is Jedi Master Chairon Cham. A Jedi from Naboo." 

The life forms looked at each other and dragged the droid to a different cave. Where More of their race met. They seemed to be arguing about the nature of the Republic team. 

A female said, " They killed a Tauntaun! They must be enemies!" 

Another said, "But the one with a glowing sword killed a Wampa in self defense,alone! How many of our people have died because of the Wampa?!" 

The first said, "How many WILL DIE because of these aliens?!" 

Their leader rammed a fist\paw against a gong behind him. He yelled, "Solia! Olga! Enough! We have two different accounts of these Creatures! Until we speak to one, we do not know!" 

The two drafting X94 brought him before their leader. One said, "Chief Varasa! We bring one!" 

X94 said, "Uh. . Hello." 

The chief looked at him. . He stood quiet for a moment. . . Before looking at the droid and saying, "Speak." 

Within a few minutes, the droid told them the nature of the galaxy beyond this planet. . The use of droids. . The other creatures in the galaxy. . And the Republic and Jedi. 

The creatures all deliberated with each other. The chief said, "We shall introduce ourselves. Perhaps. . We shall be allowed a place in this larger Galaxy." 

(Some time later). 

The team was looking for the droid. 

Chairon asked, "No one has seen him?" 

One of the twi'leks said, "Not since he left the ship, Master Cham." 

The wookie roared, "I fear he may have been destroyed!" 

Chairon put a hand on his chin, "This is not good." He sensed a shift in the Force. He readied his lightsaber. 

A voice yelled, "We mean no harm. . Unless you do."

Chairon said, "We are only here to study this planet. We never intended to harm anyone." 

Ground shook. . Out of the ice, came the canine life forms. 

Their leader said, "I am Chief Varasa. Leader of the Winter ones. We are the dominant species of Hoth." 

Chairon replied, putting his saber away, "I am Master Chairon Cham of the Jedi Order. We are here on behalf of the Republic. " 

Varasa said, smiling, "I know. Your droid tells us everything about you." He gestured to X94, "And. . I would like to join the Republic. . But I have some questions that need answering first." He felt the wind change, "We should get inside. The storms here are merciless." 

They made their way inside a cave. Where many of these Winter ones were holding. . Some kind of festival

One ran up to the wookie. Spear pointed at him. 

Varasa yelled, "Olga!" 

Olga said, bitter, "I watched you kill that Tauntaun. WITHOUT provocation!" 

Chairon said, "Salmaka. . " 

The wookie roared, "I was hungry!" 

Olga said, ",That is no reason to kill without provocation!" 

Chairon asked, "you understand wookie?" 

Olga replied, "His language sounds similar to the ancient one, spoken here years ago." She put the spear down, "I will let you off the hook for now. . but if you kill without provocation again I will kill you." 

Salmaka simply nodded. Understanding what she meant. 

And. . After a few days. . The Republic team went home. . And established Hoth's place in the Republic. . As a key world. 

As it would be. . In our time. 

(A\N: and you shall see these creatures in numerous stories involving both the Clone War and the original trilogy.)


End file.
